The repetitively-pulsed femtosecond laser system will be completed with the addition of diagnostic and detection instrumentation for time-resolved Raman, fluorescence and absorption measurements in three biomedical systems. These are: (1) light-induced structural changes in molecules associated with vision, (2) vibrational relaxation in polymers and biologically interesting molecules, and (3) structural fluctuations in peptides and proteins.